seansgamingfandomcom-20200213-history
K'Shar "Shadow" Torlassla
Origins and Early Career K'Shar was born 112 years ago as the third son of House Torlassla, the 9th ranked noble house of Ched Nasad, the City of Shimmering Webs. Ostensibly sacrificed to Loth as is the custom for thirdborn sons, K'Shar's early years were spent in near seclusion, his very existence kept secret from all but the highest ranking members of the family. With two elder brothers filling the roles of house weapons master and house wizard, Matron Mother Torlassla saw no need to raise a third son openly. However, she wanted a tool that was unknown to the rest of the city that could be wielded to deal with certain problems with surgical precision. In short, Matron Torlassla hoped to raise and train her third son as an assassin with blood loyalty to the house. K'Shar's early years were certainly not comfortable. Treated as little more than a slave, he was worked every waking hour for years to grow his body into the combination of strength and speed that would be required of a skilled warrior and assassin. At the age of ten he began learning the use of weapons under the direct tutelege of his older brother, the house weapons master. When his skills with weapons were deemed adequate to keep him from getting himself killed, outside tutors were brought in to begin his education in stealth, infiltration, and killing efficiently. These tutors were kept confined within the family compound, and were eventually killed and disposed of as their teachings came to a close. Thus was K'Shar's existence for the first 4 decades of his life. At the age of 40, still little more than a child by drow standards, K'Shar stepped foot outside House Torlassla for the first time. He was tasked with the elimination of a minor cousin of a minor house. This drow had done no wrong against House Torlassla, but that mattered little. This was but a test of K'Shar's training. His mission was a complete success, his target eliminated with no evidence linking the death to Torlassla. K'Shar spent the next 60 years honing his skills and silently removing key opponents to his mother's and family's rise to power. Over those 60 years, House Torlassla rose to the 6th rank in the city, in no small part due to timely eliminations of the military leaders and high priestesses of rival houses. Skullport In 1365 DR a houseless rogue infiltrated the defenses of House Torlassla and stole a relic sacred to the family. He was discovered while making his escape, but the house guards failed to stop him. He was recognized, however, as a notorious thief known only as Goldfinger and the hunt began. Eventually it was discovered the thief had fled the city. Unfortunately, Goldfinger was lucky enough to have some magical protections that kept the priestesses and wizards of the family from locating him with magic. K'Shar was given the task of tracking him down, killing him painfully, and returning his head and the relic to Ched Nasad. K'Sar tracked Goldfinger to the Underdark trading outpost of Mantol Derith, where Goldfinger had secured magical transport to the surface city of Waterdeep, or, more specifically, to the Underdark city of Skullport beneath Waterdeep. Undaunted by the distance to cover and fuelled by the loyalty to his family that had been ingrained in him over decades, K'Shar followed Goldfinger to Skullport. Mantol Derith had been something of a shock, with other Underdark races treated as equals of the Drow, but Skullport was downright alien. Creatures of the Underdark mixed in all walks of life with being of the surface. Law and order was nearly absent, but anything interfering with the commerce of the city was dealt with in a swift and final manner. Overwhelmed by this strange new environment, it took K'Shar several months to again pick up the trail of Goldfinger. He had been taken in by a group known as The Dark Dagger. The Dark Dagger is a group of rogue drow males that worship Vhaerun. This notion intrigued K'Shar, because he had never heard of Vhaerun, or any deity other than Loth. This strange environment and his distraction with these new concepts led to some carelessness in K'Shar's hunt. He was eventually captured by agents of The Dark Dagger while trailing Goldfinger. Seeing him as a potential recruit, Malakuth Tabuirr and Amryyr Yauntyrr began attempting to undo the brainwashing K'Shar had been subjected to under his family's training. K'Shar spent several months in captivity, but in the end his recruitment was not that difficult. Though loyal to his family, that loyalty was born out of fear, indoctrination, and lack of options. The Dark Dagger gave K'Shar hope for a life of more than seclusion and killing. Eventually, K'Shar was accepted as a full member of the Dagger. He was given rooms in the guild stronghold, treated as an equal, and taken as a valued teammate on missions of acquisition and removal for the guild. During this time, he even came to a tentative friendship with the thief Goldfinger. K'Shar discovered the theft of his families relic was a planned theft by the Dark Dagger. Goldfinger has stolen a relic called the Amulet of the Drow that allowed a drow to move about on the surface without suffering the normal disabilities associated with such. He would keep his innate spell-like powers, his eyes would not be stung by the sun, and his equipment would not burn up from exposure to the light. The Dark Dagger learned of this amulet and covetted it to use for missions to the surface. Unbeknownst to K'Shar, his mother eventually began to wonder about the progress of his mission. He was tracked by magic to Skullport where his Matron Mother learned of his treachery and abandonment of the family. Infuriated by this betrayal, she sent a number of soldiers to Skullport along with the house weapons master to retrieve K'Shar and Goldfinger. Malakuth Tabuirr eventually learned of the interest his two agents had attracted. Not wanting to suffer the inevitable losses of a covert war with a major house of Ched Nasad, he decided to make contact with the Torlassla contingent in Skullport and offer to turn over K'Shar and Goldfinger in exchange for no further retaliation against the Dark Dagger. Matron Torlassla accepted the deal and arrangements were made. K'Shar and Goldfiner escaped the ensuing trap, but just barely. Goldfinger died of his wounds, several of which were poisoned. K'Shar only survived his severe injuries because his mother wanted him alive. Taking the Amulet of the Drow and the Mask that allowed Goldfinger to avoid magical location, K'Shar escaped into the Underdark surrounding Skullport to hide from his family and regain his strength. The Surface K'Shar went to the surface and had a lot of fun. and in 1377 he was brutally killed by Kelnozz. Category:Characters Category:Evil Little Guys